shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Exam Arc
The Beach Exam Arc is the tenth story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc focuses on the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's first quarter final exams for their second year at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Summary The second-years of Totsuki are having their final exams at the beach. According to Erina, the headmaster, the goal of the exams is to get the sales quota of the restaurant they're going to manage. Along with this, they are going to work in teams of 10 and if they fail to meet the necessary amount of money, all 10 team members are to be expelled immediately. Plus, the Totsuki brand is also on the line since it is the part of their advertising to train their students. The goal for each restaurant to gain 9,000 yen a day, thus, they are staying for three days so in total, they would have to make 27,000 yen. Fortunately for Soma Yukihira, he is teamed up with his Elite ten friends. But in spite of his star-studded teammates, their assigned plot doesn't have the ambiance of a restaurant which they themselves have to prepare. For Soma, sales for them wasn't the problem but the fact that no one is going to approach a conspicuous restaurant like theirs which have no design on the outside. Hayama was in charge of fixing the broken shack and turning it into an experience fit for a food connoisseur.On the other hand, other people were in proper stalls provided by the Seaside House. Later, on the sunset, Hisako calls Erina as she talks about the competition of sales caused by the Rock Festival since her stall was installed on the top of the peak. Suzuki, determined to keep Erina to his side, kept up with Erina in respects of her by providing her with several bouquets of flowers a day. When Hisako started talking about him, Erina refused to acknowledge his efforts to make her fall for Suzuki and tells her that she doesn't hate or love it. Going back to the status of the shops, the Elite Ten didn't even begin their sales to sell their products and thus the Kyokusei dorm mates didn't meet the 9,000 yen quota but everyone feels optimistic that they are going to meet the 27,000 yen quota by the end of the exam. Soma begins to rest for the next day but encounters Erina in her room and he begins talking to her. Before him, Yuki Yoshino visited her talking about normal happenings. In between Erina's talks with Soma, Suzuki (Asahi Saiba) lured him out of her room to kidnap her. In the next day of the exam, Soma carried utensils to begin cooking for his restaurant that the Elite Ten needs to pass the dreadful exam. Ikumi thinks that they really need to catch up because of her reasoning that even in a proper stall, they couldn't even reach the 9,000 yen in sales. Thus, in another stand, they were gaining a consistent stream of customers led by Ken Dakenkanba, saying that if the ten gets expelled, he must seize the opportunity to catch one of the spots. In the end of the 2nd day, they couldn't sell anything because of the refurnishing of the establishment. The restaurant, now finished, is now on duty for the entire day with one single goal; 27,000 yen in a single day. Akira proclaimed the restaurant open as Ikumi Mito is worried about the progress that the Elite Ten did. But when they made the restaurant, Ken Dakenkanba's was outshining everyone in its amazing display of talent led by him. But as soon as they started cooking, the stream of customers in Soma's stall increased in a huge size and the entire crowd once moved by Dakenkanba is now in the possession of the stall owned by the Elite Ten. In the end, in just one day, the Elite Ten gained a whopping 6.5 million yen. For Erina Nakiri, she was tied up with the Les Cuisiniers Noirs. When Asahi was talking to Erina, he wanted her to marry him in the biggest stage of the culinary world, the BLUE. He proposed that they get married there but Erina says no immediately and references it as a symbol of idiocy. She says that she wants to beat him in a cooking contest and after thinking about it, she agreed to take him on. After the closing on the third day of training, Joichiro visited Soma regarding the future of Yukihira and he wanted Soma to inherit the diner as its main chef and make its title known throughout the world. But even when Soma wanted to, he made an offer to Joichiro. He said that if he doesn't win at BLUE, he has no right to inherit Yukihira because he said that Yukihira is not to run away from challenges, as it wants it to be the symbol of success. Short Summary Totsuki students prepared to take on the daunting task to gain 27,000 yen in 3 days as all 3 teams passed the exam and Erina Nakiri tries to fend off anyone who tries to take down Totsuki including the Les Cuisiniers Noirs who kidnapped her into their hideout. Meanwhile for Soma, he discusses with his father regarding the future of the restaurant they own, the Yukihira Diner and he also informed Soma that he was invited to the biggest culinary competition around the world known as BLUE. New Characters *Ken Dakekanba Category:Story Arc Category:Beach Exam Arc